1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmit pre-coding.
2. Background Art
Decision Feedback Equalizer (DFE)-based data detectors suffer from error propagation, which can be caused by the feedback of a single wrong slicer decision. An error propagation condition can last a considerable amount of time until the DFE-based data detector can recover from it. And, in certain conditions, such as in the case of Pulse Amplitude Modulation (PAM)-M systems with higher ‘M’ (which use more levels per Baud) and/or wideband Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) events, successive wrong slicer decisions can ultimately cause the data detector to enter into a very long or even an infinite error propagation condition. To resolve such a condition, either erroneous data must be tolerated for a long time or the DFE-based data detector must be returned to a normal operating condition, which is typically done by resetting the detector.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.